<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hypernatremia Lake by Crane_reads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611375">Hypernatremia Lake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crane_reads/pseuds/Crane_reads'>Crane_reads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dad Eret, Dadza, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghostbur, M/M, Rare Pairings, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, hand holding, maybe smut idfk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crane_reads/pseuds/Crane_reads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fundy drowns a canon death and he wakes in pain with permanent tears, George finds out and starts to comfort him staying by his side</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy /GeorgeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Verdrinking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drowning, being cold, and the dark. Was the only thing Fundy could remember, so many tears. Loud sound. His uncle's had kidnapped him a few hours prior. They had yelled at him trying to get answers out of the fox. They had attempted to get information on Tommy's disks and Techno's last weapons. The wither had died thanks to Fundy and Punz, Fundy had managed to get the star and put it into his end chest. That of course ending as soon as Techno got his hands on Fundy.  </p><p> </p><p>"FUNDY WHAT DO YOU THINKS GOING TO HAPPEN IF THAT STAR DOESN'T COME OUT OF THIS ENDER CHEST?" Techno haulers at Fundy pointing to the black box, the other held Techno's temporary sword to Fundy's neck.  </p><p> </p><p>Fundy looked around at Vikk, Tommy, and Ranboo. Tommy had his crossbow drawn pointing to Fundy, Vikk was leaning on Tommy looking at his axe wiping dry blood from the axe. Ranboo was giving Fundy a look of fear but at the same time calm, like Ranboo hadn't realized what was going on fully. Fundy realizes he's shaking, he tries to take a breath trying not to panic more. He turns his attention back to Techno and hesitantly says, </p><p> </p><p>"I- I uh wo-won't be ali-alive anymore" </p><p> </p><p>"CORRECT! I WOULD KILL YOU, I WOULD KILL RANBOO, I probably won't kill Vikk seeing as he's helping us and Tommy likes him," Techno says laughing and looking at everyone you could hear a quiet "Hey!" From the British boy. Techno continues yelling tightening his grip on his weapon, "BUT I WOULD MAKE SURE YOU WON'T WALK OUT OF THIS BUILDING ALIVE. SO FUNDY I SWEAR IF THAT STAR ISN'T IN THE ENDER CHEST, YOU BETTER START PRAYING."  Techno finally let Fundy move and go to the end-chest. Fundy takes a breath opening the black and purple box. He thinks for a moment before grabbing the star. All he wants is the screaming and yelling to end, he wants to go home to apples and boots. He turns to Techno handing the other anthropomorphic animal.   Techno takes it, lowering his weapon and smiling a villainous smile.</p><p> </p><p>"You really are a pushover eh?" He laughs out after stepping away from the fox. With that Fundy was just moments from breaking down, he starts to walk away thinking he could leave now. As he turns someone grabs his wrist tightly. </p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going fur boy? Just because the big man is done with you doesn't mean I am." Tommy snarled as he threw Fundy back into the corner floor. Both Tommy and Vikk give that a laugh as Fundy gasps coughing from the force. Ranboo flinches and tries to move to Fundy to help him, but before he could even get to him an arrow was shot inches from his face. "Leave him be if you wanna get out without harm." Techno grumbles holding a crossbow up, not even looking in the direction its aimed. </p><p> </p><p>"Now Fundy. When is everyone going to be together." Tommy half yells switching to his axe and stepping closer to Fundy. Vikk followed close behind smiling a maniacal smile. </p><p> </p><p>Fundy knows he can't tell Tommy about the festival. If he tells Tommy he's going to get yelled at by Quackity. He doesn't budge, "I do-don't know T-Tommy. I don't k-know when every-everyone will be together." Fundy managed to get out that sentence before being kicked, hard, right in the abdomen. </p><p> </p><p>"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME FUR BOY. TELL ME WHEN EVERYONE WILL FUCKING BE TOGETHER. THAT'S THE BEST TIME FOR ME TO GET MY FUCKING DISCS BACK. SO FUNDY TELL ME WHEN OR IM GOING TO FUCK YOU UP" Tommy started yelling holding the axe closer to Fundy's head. Trying to get as far away from the axe he could Fundy had started crying. </p><p> </p><p>"EY Tommy the furry is crying now." Vikk laughed and nudged Tommy. Both boys laughed causing Fundy to flinch again. </p><p> </p><p>"FUNDY WHEN WILL EVERYONE BE TOGETHER."  Tommy yelled again pushing the axe more against Fundy's chest. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I do-don't know Tom-Tommy I rea-really don't." Fundy stuttered out holding back tears but not well. At this point Ranboo knew Fundy was having a panic attack. With that knowledge he tried to step closer to Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>"Tommy, Fundy and I really don't know. We aren't told those things." The half enderman tries to step in hoping his word will make Tommy stop.</p><p> </p><p>"THAT'S THE FUCKING PROBLEM. I KNOW YOUR BOTH LYING TO ME," Tommy begins yelling louder and swinging his axe towards Fundy hitting  him in the shoulder. The axe makes a large gash in the foxes shoulder, he yelps out in pain. At this point he can't stop crying, he's fully balling now. Tommy just laughs and continues yelling. "TUBBO CANT KEEP SHIT TO HIMSELF. AND QUACKITY CAN'T BE TRUSTED TO KEEP IMPORTANT THINGS TO HIMSELF. SO FUNDY ONE MORE GODDAMN TIME. WHEN. WILL. EVERYONE. BE. TOGETHER." </p><p> </p><p>"THE FESTIVAL TOMORROW AT 3PM!" Fundy managed to yell through his tears gasping for breath. Ranboo flinches and tries to go to the fox, but Vikk stops him taking him away with force. </p><p> </p><p>"Tommy we have what we need. Let's go." Techno says opening the door to his weapons on the floor and Tubbo standing far away from them. The boar pulls out two invis pots. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy picks Fundy up, not listening to Techno and takes him outside. "SHUT THE FUCK UP FUNDY. ITS OVER STOP FUCKING CRYING." Tommy yells at the boy he's dragging out of the building, this of course causing Fundy to cry more. Tommy growls and gets an idea grabbing out cobblestone and some sting. He throws Fundy to the floor, with that move Tubbo tries to run to him. Vikk is quick to have a crossbow pointed at the president.  "LET FUNDY BE A FUCKING EXAMPLE FOR THE NEXT PERSON TO TRY AND STAND UP TO ME," Tommy says as he begins to tie the cobblestone to Fundy's feet. "SAY GOODBYE FUNDY." He laughs out as he picks up the anthropomorphic fox. </p><p> </p><p>"NO! To-Tommy ple-please!" Fundy wailed, wiggling and trying to get the stone off his foot, "Tom-Tommy WE ARE FA-FAMILY LET ME GO!" Fundy cries out hoping that his uncle wouldn't do this. </p><p> </p><p>"Not anymore." Tommy threw Fundy into the lake after saying that. Fundy tried to swim and he tried to break free. He was worn out and so tired of the pain and crying he was doing. He continued crying and trying to get out.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy and Techno  made their escape saying their goodbyes to Vikk. Ranboo and Tubbo panicked not knowing how to help. </p><p> </p><p>"Ranboo can you save him??" The young president asks, seeing Fundy down at the bottom of the lake. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I cant...I'll die too.." the enderman says panic setting in as he backs away, he gets out his memory book in Hope's that will calm him down. </p><p> </p><p>At the bottom of the lake Fundy gave up trying to escape, he was going to drown in his own tears. He thought to himself that he deserved this. He betrayed his only living family. He deserves to drown in the lake. The Fox continued to cry as he slowly drowned not only in his tears but also in his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing the President and Enderman heard was the announcement. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "ItsFundy drowned"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They both looked at the lake as it was no longer the lake before it was now full of blood and tears. Fundy's items floated to the top of the lake, Tubbo had got into a boat and went to get them collecting everything, and one item he knew Fundy didn't have on him, <em>Verdrinking tears</em>. Tubbo takes it and goes back to the land, he walks to Fundy's home placing a chest and a sign. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Here are your items Fundy </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm sorry that that all happened</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Tubbo </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo had left everything but the tear in the chest. He left Fudny's house knowing that it's going to take a while till Fundy respawns. He goes back to planning the assassination on Dream. </p><p> </p><p>Fundy respawned sometime around midnight. He woke gasping for breath and coughing up salt water.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Samen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fundy gets a visit from Eret and George but something happens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Boots jumps off of Fundy's bed, she had been there since he responded. "Ah.. fuck" Fundy coughs up more water finaly getting it all out. He stands up soaking wet in his bed, his clothes, and his hair wet. He makes his way to the bathroom to run a shower. The fox flicked the light on and looked at himself in the mirror. He was still crying, or that's what it looked like, he attempted to wipe them away but they wouldn't go away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What, why won't they go away.." Fundy questions as he tries to use cold water on the tears. He shakes his head thinking that it's just a visual problem. "I haven't slept yet.. that has to be the problem." He says softly as he removes all of his wet clothes and gets into a hot shower to clean off the lake water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he gets out of the shower it's already 130am he dries off and gets into warm clothes. Before leaving the bathroom he checks his face again. "So they didn't wash off in the shower or dry off when I dried myself." Fundy questions the tears again lightly touching them. He shakes his head again deciding to just sleep it off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He makes his way to his bed picking up boots and apples on the way letting them down on the bed. He looks at the time once more seeing it was 2am now he yawns and lays down trying to fall asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy was awoken by knocking at the door and apples pawing at his face. The knocking gets louder and a voice follows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Fundy! It's time to go" Fundys ears pop up hearing that voice. He looks at the time and realizes it's time for his picnic with Eret, something they decided to do every Saturday since Fundy got adopted. He rushes putting on a soft blue button up and some black jeans. He runs to the door forgetting to brush his hair and such. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Eret!! Sorry I overslept!" Fundy giggles softly, looking up to Eret and seeing George behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fundy!! What happened, why are you crying?" Eret asks softly, moving to Fundy putting a hand on his face touching the tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What? What do you mean? Nothing?" Fundy asks questions softly, he goes to the bathroom to look and sees the tears are still there. He panics about remembering the events of the day prior. "No, these can’t still be here..," he starts hyperventilating and falls to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other two boys had followed him into the room. Eret leans down and offers a hand out for comfort. Which Fundy takes and hugs Eret closely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean they can't be here Fundy?" George asks softly, leaning down to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy started crying again and panicking. "Yesterday..I died.." he said threw breaths. The tears that rolled down his face burning like fire on his skin. The other two in the room were shocked not knowing of this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"George can you stay here with Fundy? I have something in my castle that might help with the tears, just try and keep Fundy calm please." Eret asks softly, letting go of Fundy. George nods softly and offers to help Fundy up. Fundy takes George's hand and stands up, his ears down and he just looks down hiding the tears that are just flowing nonstop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fundy let's go sit down on the couch yea?" Geroge asks softly rubbing a thumb over the back of Fundy's hand. The ginger nods softly looking to their hands which were now completely intertwined. George smiles softly and waves eret a soft bye as the tallest leaves the house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How Apples and Boots?" George asks softly as they both sit down on the couch. As if on cue both animals walk over to them and start playing with each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"T-they ar-are good!" Fundy says with a smile looking at the snow fox playing with the cat. "They are finally realizing that they are family now." He giggles softly as his anxiety slowly fades away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George laughs softly, "Did they not like each other at first?" He asks, looking at Fundy. Fundy smiles and looks at George, noticing the small details of the smaller boy's face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I- uh well yea, Boots didn't like the thought of another animal in the house." Fundy says softly looking back to the small animal to hide the faint blush. "She would try and take Apples food which was funny watching a cat try and run away with a full apple in her mouth." He continues laughing a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George smiles watching the fox go on  he blushes softly and laughs gently. "Wait Boots would run away with full apples, what would she do with them?" He asks looking at the cat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well she would try and hide them, but everywhere she hid them Apples would find them. After a few weeks of this I cought Boots just sleeping peacefully on Apples." He says gently as both animals slowly come to an end in their playing. Fundy smiles and looks at George and laughs gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's so funny fox boy?" The heterochromatic boy asks pushing the other gently</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing you just looked so amazed about the animals, like a child." Fundy laughs as he pushes George back. George gasps and removes his hand from Fundys and he pushes the fox again causing them to start wrestling. "George ack!" Fundy giggles out as George pins the other boy down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What undy your the one who started this!" George laughs looking at the other boy. Fundy giggles looking up at George. Even with the tear stains, Fundy was so pretty to George.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy gasped and pouted. "I did not start this! You're the one who pushed me first!" Fundy turns his head and looks away pouting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George put a hand under Fundys chin moving his head to look at George. "Don't pout, fine I did start this but you're the one who was laughing at me." The British boy says softly looking the other in the eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy blushes deeply, "Well I thought you looked cute alright?" He says gently looking up at George. George blushed darkly and leaned down to kiss Fundy softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy blushes darkly and kissed back. He pulled away and takes a breath. He looks away blushing. George panics and gets off of Fundy offering a hand up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah fuck Fundy I'm sorry I.. I-I didnt mean to fuck I'm sorry.." he says looking away </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy looks at him a bit upset, "ah..y-you didn't mean it? I-its okay.." he says getting up on his own and turning away from George. "I gotta..I gotta go get apples food." Fundy says leaving the house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, I fucked up didnt I." George mumbles to himself putting his head in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy walks to the tree farm get started so he could get apples sooner. The tears had started rolling down his face again. "He really didn't mean it. Of course, I died yesterday, I got my heart broken today. Fuck..dad why did you leave i could really use your help with all this.." The orange haired boy says sitting under a tree </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't leave you!" As if on cue the fox boy's father arrived, or as everyone called him Ghostbur.  "I'm right here, my little champion," he says talking to Fundy in a baby voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey..will" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fundy! What happened, why are you crying!" The dead father rushed to his son, putting his hand on Fundys cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh..haha we don't know..I died yesterday..I drowned in my tears..haha now they won't go away." Fundy says casually looking up to Ghostbur. "The I guess you could say I got my heart played with today."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Ghost sat down next to his alive son. "Well tell me, I'll try my hardest to help you, I'm sure I have some memories that can help" he says genuinely, Fundy hasn't seen his dad like this in a while. So with the trust he had for his father, he told the whole story, from his uncle's killing him, to George and him kissing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And that's everything that happened in the past two days.." Fundy says looking to the sky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow..I'm so so sorry.. I wish I could be more help. Tommy and Techno did this to you?" Ghostbur asked softly to which Fundy nodded. "Techno has always been violent, well he's been Techno, he never hurt his family. Even when you were a little kit he always liked you,"  He says softly smiling at the memories. "Now Tommy, he was confused and a bit angry when you were born because that meant he was no longer the baby of the family. But he still adored you, he loved holding you that's all he wanted to do actually. And when you got big enough to play he'd play with you. He never hated you." The ghost continues just like he was reading the memories off a page.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But then..why did the do that..and say I was no longer a family member.." Fundy questioned very softly now sitting criss cross and facing his father. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It could be because in Technos eyes you're the government, you're one of Tubbos right hand men. Our family has always been weird about the government, Phil never cared for it, Techno hated it so much that he’s torn many apart. Then tommy and I both wanted to run our own government, lmanburg, it was lovely then you came along! My little champion, my world, we had so much fun building lmanburg for you. But then..everything happened, I don't remember much of that, it's fuzzy." Ghostbur makes a face of unhappiness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But to say I'm not a part of the family.." Fundy asks softly, looking down remembering the day prior. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think they meant it Fundy, they love you well as much as their hearts can. They are just all caught up in this war stuff you guys all do." Ghostbur says softly and genuinely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy takes a breath and thinks, realizing that the wars and sides are wrong. He realizes that people are more than government or anything else like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As for George, now I think he's a cool dude, sleeps a lot! But I think he meant it, he might have been scared that you didn't like it, or that he overstepped boundaries. Did he say anything before you left?" Ghostbur asked standing up, well floating because he's dead and all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy cringed and looked away, "No, I just left." He mumbles softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"See! You should have stayed, told him that you liked it, but you ran away." The ghost hummed softly, "See when I met your mum, I was a wreck, and I kissed her, I then told her how I felt, a d  we got married and had you." He smiles touching the ring o his finger "She made me so happy, still dose to this day." He hums softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean to this day?"  Fundy questions putting his ears up, not hearing his father talk about Sally in a long time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yea! She's out here with me, she told me that when traveling with her family a mudslide buried them. I get to see her so much. She misses you Fundy." The ghost hums happily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's lovely dad, I-I'm going to go talk to George, thanks Will" The fox stands up grabbing a few apples and runs back to his house hoping that George is still there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm back George!" He yelled walking into the house, his eyes still red. George sits up and gives a half smile worried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Fundy, I'm glad your back I have something to tell you." He says standing up with an awkward smile. "When I said I didn't mean to kiss you," he pauses thinking and looking at Fundy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions for the story leave em in the comments &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any rare pare ships, or other story ideas id love to hear em!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>